Computing systems typically use adapters and network devices for sending data to, and receiving data from other networked devices. Network adapters today are being developed to operate at very high speeds, for example, 128 gigabits per second (G). Continuous efforts are being made to efficiently process network frames to accommodate high network and adapter operating speeds.